Kim Possible: Prom Epilogue
by Rosepuff312
Summary: What I think happened after the prom. Takes place right at the start of the prom and continues from that. My first KP Fan Fiction. R&R. No flames please. Now complete and writing a sequel!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Kim Possible Fan Fiction. Please read and review. No flames please. **

** Disclamer**: Disney owns Kim Possible and all of its characters, I do not.

**Kim Possible: Prom Epilogue**

**Chapter 1**

The pair stood in the doorway, at a loss of what to do. They were at the prom, of course. But neither of them had ever been to a dance together like this. And now the awkwardness levels seemed to be skyrocketing through the roof.

As they stood their, holding hands, each of them pondered over what to do next inside their head.

_I never thought I would think of Ron as a boyfriend. _Kim thought with amazement. _But now I'm having new feelings about him that I never knew existed. What are we going to do now? All of our classmates have just cheered for us unexpectedly, and now they're watching us. What do they expect us to do? Think, Possible, Think!_

_I can't believe I'm actually here with Kim._ Ron contemplated inside his head._ This has been a dream come true. But what if she doesn't feel the same way about me? What if she's on the rebound? Do something Stoppable, to let her know how you feel about her. But what can I do?_

At that moment, Ron felt Rufus shoving him against Kim. Rufus did the same thing to her, too.

Ron anxiously held out his hand to Kim's, the butterflies in his stomach increasing by the second. For a moment, Kim stared at it, surprised. But then she placed her hand in his, grasping it gently.

The two teens slowly made their way to the dance floor as a slow song started:

_I know we've been friends forever_

_But now I think I feeling something totally new_

As the song went on, the couple began to feel more comfortable, spinning in a circle under the glittering disco ball. After a few moments, Kim moved closer to Ron, wrapping her arms around his neck, to his surprise.

Ron's stomach did a flip-flop as thoughts went racing through his mind._Don't be nervous, Stoppable. Just go along with it. Maybe she does actually have feelings for me. But then again, I can't be sure about that. I wonder what she's thinking…_

Meanwhile, Kim was having assumptions of her own. _I feel so right in Ron's arms. He's always been there for me. And I know for a fact that this is actually true love. This is not a rebound. But I wonder if he realizes that._

Kim soon took her head off of Ron's shoulder and softly gazed into his eyes.

_Smile at her Stoppable. Don't just stare at her. _He did.

Kim smiled back at him with a look of realization on her face.

Slowly they leaned closer to each other.

_Oh my gosh she wants to kiss!_ Ron thought in shock surprise. _ I've never kissed anyone before in my life. The whole modulator thing didn't count. Besides, she kissed me more than I kissed her. But I want to kiss her, to show her how I feel. Just do it like you've seen before, Stoppable. _

Right before it happened, Kim pulled shyly back a little bit. Then the two slowly brought their lips together in a deep, life-changing kiss that changed their whole perspective on one another.

_This is the greatest thing that ever happened to me. _Ron thought as he put his arms around Kim's waist.

_Could things get any more perfect than this? _Kim thought as she pulled him in a little closer.

More to come stay tuned…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The kiss only lasted seconds, but it felt like a much longer time. Very slowly, they pulled away from each other, each slightly blushing from the fact that they had just done their first PDA in front of the entire Junior Class. It didn't matter that much to them, though.

_I just kissed Kim Possible! _Ron cogitated with disbelief as he gazed into her emerald green eyes, smiling. _I just kissed my best friend of a dozen years. And it felt amazing. But now what should we do?_

_Just say something, Possible. _Kim thought to herself. _Say something to break the ice. _

"Ummm…" Kim stammered uncertainly. "Want to take a walk Ron?" It was the first words either one of them had said since getting to the prom.

"Okay…sure." replied Ron with just as much uncertainty. "Why not?"

The two of them pushed open the gym doors into the warm spring night. For awhile, the couple just walked hand in hand, searching for something to say. The night had been unbelievable, and now they knew that they should make an effort to figure out what was next for both of them.

Finally, Ron took the first chance and spoke. "So Kim …It's been quite a night... hasn't it."

"Yeah…." Kim responded with certainty. "What with the diablo attacks, the capturing of Drakken, and us going to the prom…" Kim suddenly cut herself off, her cheeks flushing a deep red.

"Are you okay?" Ron asked her with bemused curiosity.

"I'm good." Kim squeaked with embarrassment. "Just rushed about what just happened between us."

"You mean when we kissed?" Ron blurted out without thinking.

"Yeah, that…" Kim answered with sudden speculation.

"About it…" Ron said truthfully. "I happened to… um… like it a lot."

"Really?" blurted Kim. "I mean… me too."

"But what's going to happen now?" Ron questioned hesitantly. "Are we going to begin…um…dating or anything?"

"If we can make it work." Kim acknowledged him with happiness flowing inside of her.

"Okay." Ron said confidently for the first time. "Don't you think we should be getting home now?"

"Good idea." Kim agreed. "But one more thing first."

"What?" Ron inquired.

"This." Kim said. She slowly leaned in and their lips touched for the second time that night, opening up a new chapter in their lives.

Stay tuned!


	3. Chapter 3

Here's the third chapter. Sorry it took so long.

**Chapter 3**

"Kim, are you sure your parents are going to be okay with this" Ron asked doubtfully as the two approached Kim's house hand-in-hand a few minutes later.

"Oh come on Ron." Kim replied with assurance. "It's not like they don't know you or anything. You've been my best friend for the past twelve years."

Although Kim seemed sure of herself, she had the tiniest bit of insecurity in her mind. She herself wasn't sure how her parents would react to the fact that she and Ron would probably start dating in the coming weeks.

_Just keep cool. Tell the truth about what happened tonight and hopefully they won't be that shocked. _Kim told herself, butterflies already scattering in her stomach.

_What if Kim's dad puts me in a black hole? Oh wait, that was if I broke up with her. And that was months ago. But still, the possibilities still linger. _Ron thought, his mind whirling with uncertainty.

The pair finally reached Kim's house, both of them getting more and more vacillated every second.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Before they went in, Kim spoke. "Look, Ron. Whatever happens, just know that we'll always be tight, even if my parents don't approve of it."

"Thanks, KP." said Ron with relief.

They leaned in for one more kiss but just before they could, the door swung open and there stood Kim's parents, mixed expressions on their faces.

"Oh hi mom. Hello dad." Kim greeted them weakly.

"We've been watching you too." Kim's mom said to them.

"What's going on?" Kim's dad wanted to know.

"Long story…" Kim began but stopped with the icy stare of her father.

"But I'll shorten it up. You see, Ron and I went to the prom together after we defeated Drakken and we realized that we had feelings for each other and we…" Kim stopped there.

"You did what?" Kim's dad asked.

"We…um…kissed each other." Kim blurted out as briskly as she could.

There was a long moment of silence as the expressions on Kim's parents changed from mixed to surprise to thoughtful.

"Why don't you two come in?" Kim mom said, opening up the door wider to let them through.

Exchanging nervous glances, the couple slipped into the house and into the living room.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"So let me get this straight." Kim's mom said. "You two realized that you each harbored feelings for each other and went to the prom together where you danced and then kissed."

"Yes." Kim responded with embarrassment. She could feel herself blushing.

Ron, who so far had not said anything yet, turned red as well.

"There's just one thing we have to say about this." Kim's dad informed them seriously.

The two braced themselves for what could come next.

"We approve."

"What?" Kim and Ron replied in unison, startled.

"We think this will work out, and we think its okay." Kim's mother said to the two shocked teens.

"But…but…" Ron stammered. "I thought that…that you wouldn't like the fact that we went to the prom without telling you."

"Well, we just think the opposite." Kim's mom said to him. "We can talk more about this later."

And with that, Kim's parents left the room, leaving the two surprised teens to contemplate about what they had just said.

**What will occur next between the two of them? Find out, coming soon…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Ron turned to Kim, who still had a look of disbelief on her face. "Did I just hear right?" he asked her in surprise. "Your parents actually approve of us being together?"

"Apparently they do." Kim replied, turning to face Ron, a tone of amazement in her voice.

"I would think they would have been skeptical about it." Ron said. "But I guess I was wrong."

"Yeah…it's funny the way things turned out tonight…" said Kim in response to his observation.

Neither of them could think of what to say next, so they just continued sitting, staring at each other.

_Why am I feeling so nervous all of the sudden? _Ron asked himself in his mind. _Kim's parents just said they were okay with us dating. And we just decided we would go for it a little while ago. I think we just have to find something to talk about now, I guess…_

_Oh great, some_ _more awkward silence._ Kim thought. _We can't keep having these breaks in our conversations like this, or our relationship will never work. Okay, think of something to say to him that will actually start a normal conversation! _

Kim took the first turn and blurted out the first thing that came to her mind. "Wasn't it cool when all of our classmates cheered for us when we first walked into the prom?"

Kim's sudden change of subject caught Ron off guard for a few seconds, but he quickly recovered. "Yeah." He agreed. "Cool _and _surprising. Who would have ever thought that everyone would be happy for us after Bonnie broadcasted it in joke-filled way?"

"Oh come on." Kim's voice sounded steady again. "Who cares what Bonnie thinks? Everyone is entitled to their own opinion, and obviously the junior class did not fall under Bonnie's little "spell" when they cheered for us."

"You're right." Ron answered. "That's just something I never grasped until tonight."

"Peer pressure is tough on people sometimes." Kim sighed, remembering the flashback on Bonnie's speech about the "food-chain."

"Um…Kim." Ron's voice brought her back to reality. "I should probably get going pretty soon so my parents don't flip out on me for being late."

"Oh right." Kim replied quickly as they got up from the couch. "Boy, this has sure been a night."

"Yup." Ron agreed nervously. "Listen, Kim…um…do you want to go out tomorrow night or something like that?" Kim could tell this was the first time Ron had actually asked a girl out formally.

"Sure." Kim answered breathlessly.

"Okay, cool." By this time, they had reached the door and were standing facing each other.

"Goodnight Ron." Kim said to him, feeling her face burning.

"Goodnight Kim." Ron said to her, also blushing.

Slowly, they leaned in and their lips pressed together, the surroundings around them melting into a blur. Their arms wrapped around each other's waists as they kissed. After a few seconds, they parted, smiling at each other just like they had at the prom.

"'Bye." They both said in unison as Ron slipped out the door.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_I'm Kim Possible's boyfriend. _Ron said to himself in shock as he walked home. _I took her to prom, kissed her, and then walked her home. And now I'm taking her out tomorrow. _Ron jumped with excitement and ran the rest of the way home.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_I kissed Ron! I kissed Ron! _Kim thought as she lay in her bed in her pajamas, exhausted but excited. _I never thought it would come to this, but now we're together. And we're going out tomorrow night. I can't wait for it!!!! _She squealed and drifted off to sleep, a smile remaining on her face.

**The End**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**So that is my first Kim Possible fan fiction story. I'm actually planning on writing a sequel, so you'll be able to find out what happens in the first few weeks of their relationship. Ciao for now!!!!!**


End file.
